Take Me
by jamiecakes85
Summary: James has been gone on tour and left his girlfriend alone back home. What happens when the tour is over and she decides to visit him late one night? Is better than the summary sounds! Please give it a chance


**A/N: My first One Shot! Let's see how this goes!**

James sat alone in his livingroom, starring at the burning flames in his fireplace. He had just gotten off the phone with his girlfriend, Bree, and things weren't going good. Again they had fought about everything and anything. The tension between the two was getting worse and had been since he'd left to go on tour. He'd been home two days and had yet to see the one person he'd wanted to see for six long, agonizing months. He leaned back against the couch, slouching as he thought of her. Why couldn't she be here with him? Suddenly the doorbell rang loudly throughout the house and James grunted in frustration as he stood to go answer it. He opened the door and was surprised to see Bree on the other side waiting.

"Bree…" James said, at a loss for words.

"I wanted to surprise you." She replied, blushing slightly.

He pulled her into the house and held her close as he hugged her. He closed the door with one hand and continued to hug her.

"I missed you so much." He whispered into her hair.

"I missed you too. I'm sorry about earlier." She told him, pulling away slightly.

"No, don't be. We've both been under a lot of stress and I think it's just been too long since we've been together. Plus I know you work and I know that's hectic. So I'm sorry too."

She leaned in for a kiss, not realizing how much she had missed his lips upon hers until they touched. Once they parted, James led her into the livingroom where they sat down on the couch, snuggling close together.

"It's so good to have you back." She said softly.

"It's good to be back. I missed being home. Even though I love being on the road a lot, there are more things to look forward to when I'm at home." He explained.

"Like what?"

"You."

They smiled at eachother before he continued.

"It sucks not having you on tour with me cause I get lonely without you. I know I have the guys, but after awhile I just want to be alone or with you."

"You're so sweet James. I wish I could've gone on tour this time, but you know my boss."

"Yeah I do. You should quit your job and let me take care of you."

"James, you can't do that."

"Sure I can. I mean you might as well live here cause you're here all the time when I'm home. There are times you're here when I'm not home, so why shouldn't you live here and let me take care of you?"

"Because I'm just you're girlfriend, not your wife."

"That doesn't mean anything. Guys live with their girlfriends and take care of them."

"You've been thinking about this a lot haven't you?"

"Yeah. I want you to move in with me. And if this house isn't what you want then we can find one you would want."

"James …"

"We don't have to discuss it right now."

She nodded, looking away and back to the fire burning.

"Hey." He said, turning her eyes to face his "I love you."

She smiled before placing her lips on his for the second time that night.

"I love you too."

She looked into his eyes for what seemed like forever before he broke her of her thoughts.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked.

"You…and me." She answered.

"What about us?"

"How long have we been together? Do you remember?"

"Yeah. One year, five months, two weeks, and three days. Did you forget?"

"No. I've just been thinking about things since you left."

"What things?"

"How much I love you and want to be with you."

James blushed. Knowing how she felt about him always brought a little red to his face for an unknown reason. Maybe it was the fact that he was in love with her.

"I love you too Bree." He said, running his thumb over her cheek.

"James, my Mom always told me that I'd know when someone loves me because they'll love me heart, body, and soul. I've given you my heart and shown you my soul."

"And I love everything about those things. You're perfect."

"But there's still one thing left to give you."

"What's that?"

"My…body."

James' eyes bore into hers. Was she really saying this to him? He couldn't say anything because his mouth couldn't form the words he wished to say.

"James …" She spoke softly, almost inaudible.

"Bree…I…" He started, but trailed off.

"I know this is what I want. I've spent six months without you and…I need you."

Finally he was able to form words, but wasn't sure what he was about to say. Even though his mouth moved he wasn't sure he'd actually said anything.

"But you wanted to wait…" He spoke.

"Until I was married, I know. But…I've never been so sure of anything in my life. There's no one I'd rather be with or give myself to. If it's not you then it's no one because you're the only one I want to be with. I…I love you."

A small smile formed on his face as he brought her lips to his again in a sensual kiss. A kiss that left her almost breathless when they parted. She pulled him to his feet and up the stairs to his bedroom. Once they were there, she shut the door behind them and lifted her top over her head, throwing it to the floor. James stared as if he were in a dream, not knowing when he'd wake up and she would be pulled away from him. He wanted every inch of skin memorized for eternity in his memory. She stepped closer to him, causing his eyes to shoot up to connect with hers. Again he spoke, finally being able to form words he knew he was saying correctly.

"I love you." He said, pulling her to him.

Their lips met again in a hungry kiss, their tongues connecting and rolling against the others. Shockwaves of electricity shot down her spine as he held her tightly against him. She tugged lightly on the end of his shirt, signaling that she wanted it off. He pulled away from her swollen lips long enough for her to lift the shirt up and off of him. It was thrown to the side, neither of them noticing where it landed as they kissed again. Slowly they climbed onto the bed, James lying on top, between her legs as they wrapped around him by the waist. Slowly, she undid his belt and slid his jeans down far enough so he could kick them off, which he did quickly. She felt his erection press against her and whimpered lightly, realizing that this was really happening and she would no longer be a virgin. James heard her small whimper and pulled away from her lips to look her square in the eye. They stared for what seemed like forever before James finally spoke.

"Bree, are you sure?" He asked, kissing her forehead lightly.

"Yes. I want you James. Forever." She replied, pressing her lips to his again.

James fumbled with her bra, trying his best to get it undone and thrown to the side. After it was casually thrown to the floor, he pushed her panties down quickly and removed them as well. Finally she was naked before his eyes and he could see her complete beauty. For the first time he was speechless as he looked down upon her. Her hands dipping slightly into the top of his boxers broke his thoughts and he sat up to remove them. Finally they were skin to skin, their bodies together as one.

"I love you Bree." He breathed heavily into her ear.

"I love you too." She replied, arching against him to get more contact.

They both moaned as his cock rubbed against her entrance. He pulled away once more and grabbed for the drawer on his nightstand. After shuffling around for a second or two he felt the foil wrapping of a condom and quickly grabbed it, knowing he wasn't going to do this without proper protection. He sat up long enough to open the condom and place it on himself, before he lay back on top of his waiting girlfriend. His eyes locked with hers once more.

"Are you sure you're ready?" He asked, leaning down to whisper it into her ear.

She nodded, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him in closer, his tip brushing against her again.

"Take me James." She said softly, eyes locking with his.

He took the initiative and leaned on one of his for arms, pulling Bree's leg up slightly to get better access. She bit her lip at his action and felt him push inside of her slightly. He paused at her small gasp, but only momentarily until she nodded her head for him to continue. Inch by inch he eased in, until he was fully sheathed. His breathing was heavy at the feeling of her walls around him, pulsing wildly. He panted against her neck, then placed small kisses there up to her ear.

"You okay baby?" He asked, fingers rubbing her cheek as a few tears spilled from her eyes.

"Yea…yeah. Please, James. Just move." She replied, then leaning up to kiss him hungrily.

Both moaned into the kiss as James pulled out slowly and eased back in, careful not to harm the one girl that meant the world to him. A small moan came from Bree's mouth at his action. It didn't hurt as bad as she thought it would. In fact she wasn't feeling any pain as James pulled out and pushed back in.

"I love you so much Bree…fuck…so much." James moaned, interlacing his fingers with her one hand as her other clawed lightly at his back.

Another push in and James hit something inside her that sent chills all over her body and caused her to moan James' name loudly.

"Oh God…James!" She moaned, holding onto him tightly.

His name sounded so good coming from her mouth in such a manner. It turned him on and a low growl came from deep in his throat as his pace quickened. Nothing mattered to either of them anymore. Not the band, not the press, not their fight. The world had become meaningless as they were tangled together in pure bliss. Their bodies beginning to move together as one, their heart beats racing at the same speed, matching the other completely as if they were now one being instead of two.

"James! Oh God! I think…" Her sentence was lost in her moans of pleasure.

James knew what she was saying. She was close, so damn close. He could tell from the way she gripped his shoulders, how her legs tightened around him and from the way she pulsed as he moved in and out of her.

"Let go baby. I got you. I'll always have you. Fuck…" James moaned his reply, eyes clenching shut as his own orgasm neared.

Before he knew it, Bree's walls squeezed his cock letting him to know her peak had come and she screamed his name, her back arching off the bed. That's all he needed. A few more short thrusts and he came as well, bright colors dancing behind his closed eyes. They lay there still intertwined, the only sound was the sound of their heavy breathing. James placed his forehead against Bree's and smiled down at her.

"What?" She asked, smiling back and pushing some hair out of the way so she could see his eyes completely.

"You're beautiful." He replied before pressing his lips to hers in a small, but deep kiss.

She sighed contently as he pulled away and slid to her side where he quickly disposed of the condom and pulled her into his arms. Her arm wrapped around his waist tightly and she laid her head on his chest.

"I'm sorry if I sucked." Bree said after a few minutes, giving a small laugh.

James returned it, running his hand on her are back.

"You didn't suck. I couldn't have imagined it any other way. I just hope it was good for you." James replied, turning to look her directly in the eye.

She leaned up and kissed him again.

"This was the most perfect night of my life. I couldn't have imagined it any better or with anyone else. Everything was perfect." She said, her honesty pouring out not just from her mouth but her heart as well.

He smiled and pulled her close to him, hugging her tightly.

"I just can't believe I made love to an angel." He whispered in her ear.

She smiled and allowed their lips to meet in another passionate kiss before laying her head back against his chest where they both soon fell asleep.


End file.
